narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Clan
The Shiro Clan is a clan from Yoshigakure. They descended from Shiroa. They are able to utilize and absorb Natural Energy. They have unique bodies and actively practice Jashinism, with immortality being achieve much later in life. History The Shiro Clan can be traced back a almost 300 years ago to a woman known as Shiroa. She is the result of two sisters Shiro Wushazaki and Shira Wushazaki using a unique technique to fuse together. Upon fusing together, their united body became composed of unique threads and the body absorbed a large amount of Natural Energy, effectively allowing her to sustain bodily processes without need to eat or drink. Shiroa is known to possess multiple hearts, 8 to be exact, and can cast a highly potent genjutsu called the "Sōkōgan" (惣勾眼; Literally meaning "All-Capturing Eye"), using it to capture the very aspects of a person or object. She is known to have be a Jashinist and practices Medical Senjutsu, more specifically Extraordinary Rejuvenation and the Body Revival Technique. Shiroa is the current leader of the Shiro Clan in the disastrous future, Naruto: Sengoku Reborn. Her only two objectives for the clan is survival and expansion, as well as recreating the Moon and aligning it with the Sun to create a solar eclipse. He purpose behind this is currently unknown. About 125 years after the Moon Incident, Shiroa caused changes within her own body, no longer needing a male for reproduction, but reproducing by asexual reproduction. All members of this clan are noted to be females and this clan is widely known as being cannibalistic towards outside male shinobi, while putting females under their control. Survival Shiro survived the collision of the moon with the Earth through her Jashinistic immortality, as well as being in another country far from the initial location of the collision. Knowing of this, she created a deep hole, surrounded herself in a natural energy cocoon created from her own threads before entering a state of crytobiosis, madofying her body to survive the nuclear winter set into motion due to the debris kicked into the atmosphere on impact with the Earth. Sometime around 150 years after the incident, she developed a way to reproduce asexually, begining the start of the Shiro Clan. A majority of the worlds population died, and as a result, a massive amount of chakra ceased to exist, being absorbed by the swamp and turning into the Shinju. With natural energy plentiful, she used her medical senjutsui knowledge to develope a way of reproducing on her own. Ways of the Clan At the Age of 10, their body undergoes a 2 weeks transformation where the young womans body is covered in a unique thread cocoon secreted by the body. Their body undergoes a transformation where their muscles and organs become completely intertwined with threads. At the age of twelve, they are taught the clans passed down space-time techniques, which are inscribed on the Shiro Monument. At the age of 15, the learn the clans signature dojutsu genjutsu, Sōkōgan, as well as the medical senjutsu, Extraordinary Rejuvenation, being taught how to use it as an extremely deadly technique. At the age of 21, their Jashinistic lineage kicks in, and they are taught two very closely related techniques. After mastering the clans genjutsu, their old bodies crumble away as an outer shell, achieveing a new body, as their bodies heal from damage in a very short amount of time. This immortality combines with the clans fast regeneration, allowing them to be healed after loosing a body part through deconstruction of the dismembered part and reconstruction back on their body. Over time, the clan's kekkei genkai fused together along with their bodies, creating a mixed bone-muscle tissue, loosing the original kekkei genkais over time. They are able to manipulate natural energy and store it within their bodies in high amounts without sub-coming to the mind-warp that other clans seems to be hindered by. This is due to the equilibrium of Natural Energy, Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy within the body. They lost the ability to manipulate the primary elements and instead, are only able to manipulate Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release. Through the Shiro Monument, one can learn how to use the Eight Gates, a legendary taijutsu technique thought to have been lost centuries ago, but was put on the Shiro Monument along with the other secrets of the clan. Upon reaching full maturity, the body of Shiro clan members become covered in flesh-like extensions of their body, a direct result of their evolved kekkei genkai that they lost around 2 centuries ago. Shiro Clan Symbols *These symbols incorperate the Jashin symbol into it, along with the Sun and Moon symbols. Incorporating the Jashin Symbol into the markings, Shiroa bestows upon her best clanswomen these marks. Because their sun and moon marks don't appear on the Shiro Monument, the clanswomen believe her to be very powerful, thought they have never directly witnessed her true abilities. Shiro Monument *Inscribed on the tablet is the history of the clan itself, going way back to the Kaguya Clan and Wushazaki Clan's, detailing their history, abilities and lifestyle. It also details how the moon broke into massive fragments, impacting different areas of the planet, as well as how it absorbed the tailed beast into itself. In fine print, it details Shiro's attempts at making contact with the changed people, taking not of other clans that eventually rose up. It also details the events of the genjutsu like swamp appearing, though it still largely remains a mystery as to what it inside of it. It can only be read by the Sōkōgan.